


“It is such an uncomfortable feeling to know one is a fool.”

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BIG OOF, F/F, finding your girlfriends old diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Some Ruby Slippers fluff.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“It is such an uncomfortable feeling to know one is a fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from L. Frank Baums 'The Wizard of Oz'. 
> 
> (This is my first time doing a WolfieKansas fic.)
> 
> Please check out my other fics, and leave kudos and a comment if it isn't too much trouble! Thank you all!
> 
> P.S. Comment make me happy. Stupid COVID makes me lonely and its nice that people are still reading and writing fanfiction. Also, I like being noticed.

The first time Dorothy watched her story, she thought it was stupid. She had just managed to figure out the microwave, so she popped some popcorn. “Just don’t put a sliced grape in there, Kansas.” Ruby had said with an amused grin on her face. Dorothy wondered what would happen if she did. 

Ruby had a late shift at Granny’s, so Dorothy was home alone. Having nothing else to do, she turned on the TV and started running through what was on. She stopped when she saw that ‘The Wizard of Oz’ was on. 

She sighed and clicked on it, somewhat wary of this world's version of her story, as all the other Storybrooke residents' versions of their stories were dumbed down (and in some peoples case, a lot less gory).

Dorothy found herself amused at the film, and laughed because she didn’t know any tin men or lion furries. The closest thing she had to a cowardly lion was Ruby, when the werewolf was tired and pouty. 

Dorothy found herself caught on thoughts of her wolf. She wondered when she would come home, so Dorothy could cuddle up to her and fall asleep peacefully. After the movie finished, Dorothy got up and started walking around her girlfriend's apartment. 

She went to a bookshelf and read the titles of each book, looking for something of interest to her. She pulled out the drawer beneath the shelf and began going through that. She stopped when she saw a red leather book at the very back of the drawer.

Dorothy pulled it out and flipped it open. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the book was a diary. Though she knew she shouldn’t, Dorothy began to read it.

She read about Ruby meeting a girl named Belle, who Dorothy had heard mentioned, but had never met. She read about Rubys first wolfstime after the curse broke. It broke her heart when she read about Ruby falling in love with Belle, and wondered if her Wolfie still had feelings for the girl.

Dorothy heard the door open, and quickly threw the diary back and closed the drawer. “Hey, babe, im home.” Ruby's voice was warm and comforting, but Dorothy's heart beat faster, as she knew she had invaded her girlfriends privacy, and had questions about Ruby’s relationship with Belle.

Ruby came into the room and caressed Dorothy in a gentle hug, then kissed her. When they broke, Ruby frowned. “Kansas, is something wrong? I can hear your heartbeat.” 

“Well… I.. I was really bored, you see?” Dorothy started awkwardly, and Ruby nodded, an eyebrow raised. “And so I looked through your bookshelf, and then I looked in one of the drawers and… found a diary?” She said it like a question and sunk into herself guiltily.

Ruby’s eyes widened. “The red one?” She asked quietly. Her face became a shade of pink. Dorothy nodded. They looked at each other for a moment before Ruby laughed. Dorothy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Kansas… you big idiot…” She looked Dorothy in the eyes. “You think i'm in love with Belle?” Dorothy nodded, and blushed profusely. “Oh. Well, I'm not.” Ruby stated it plainly, as if it should have been known.

“You’re not?”

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. “It is such an uncomfortable feeling to know one is a fool.” 

Dorothy cocked her head.

“Oh. Uh, its a quote from.. The- uh. The Wizard of Oz.”

“Ah..” was all Dorothy said before pulling her girlfriend into a soft kiss.


End file.
